


A Certain Respect

by Mara



Category: Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger, Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Power Rangers Dino Thunder, Power Rangers R.P.M., Power Rangers Samurai
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-03-01 03:05:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2757212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mara/pseuds/Mara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fan mail in the Power Rangers universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Certain Respect

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheSecondBatgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSecondBatgirl/gifts).



"Huh," Ernie said. "That's the third time this week."

Jason looked up from his strawberry-banana smoothie. "What's up?

Ernie waved a piece of paper and an envelope. "I guess people figure I really do know everyone."

"Uh."

"It's fan mail. For the Power Rangers." Ernie shook his head sadly. "Man, I wish I knew how to find them. Not only would I give them the mail, I'd give 'em free smoothies."

Jason hadn't really processed most of what Ernie said, but he was fairly sure his expression only looked politely interested. "Fan mail?"

"Yeah. I guess a lotta people wanna thank them for all the times they've saved us. Here, take a look." Ernie dropped the paper in front of him and headed off to the storeroom.

Jason stared at the paper in shock, finally picking it up. "Dear Power Rangers: My daughter was at the baseball game last week when those monsters attacked and..."

* * *

As Tommy came down the steps, he could hear the kids hooting and hollering in amusement at something. Sighing, he realized all four were looking over Hayley's shoulder at something on a screen. He could only hope she had more sense than to show them, oh, porn or something that would get him in more trouble later on.

Although considering the damage they'd taken in the last few fights, he was surprised to find the kids doing anything other than moping and licking their figurative wounds. 

"You scanned and kept all of it?" Connor asked.

"Not all. I'm not _that_ good," she said.

Ethan snorted. "You're not?"

"Well, really I couldn't be bothered to track all of it. Everything that's electronic is routed here and any mail that is scanned into the USPS system in which the address contains certain keywords—"

"Guys, let's focus," Kira said. "I want to see more like the last one."

"What? The one that rhapsodized about your ass?" Connor doubled over, laughing, and Kira smacked his shoulder.

"No, dummy," she said. "I want to hear about people whose lives we saved. You can be a pervert on your own time."

"I agree with Kira." Trent nodded. "Be a perv on your own time."

Connor was about to smack both of them when Tommy intervened. "What's going on here?"

"Oh, hi, Tommy." Hayley swung in her chair and waved. "I was showing the kids some of their fan mail. I've been saving it for just such an occasion."

Hands on his hips, Tommy frowned at her. "You know I've always disapproved of the fan mail. We're not Power Rangers because we want acclaim, after all."

"But Dr. O—" Trent started.

"It's easy to lose perspective on what we're fighting if we start reading what they're saying about us."

"We j—" Ethan tried.

"It can actually lead to _infighting_. You're just going to have to trust my prior experience on this matter. And that's final." He glared at Hayley.

Hayley snorted. "Ignore him, guys. He's still bitter that back in the day Mighty Morphin Black and Zeo Pink got more mail than he did."

"Hey!"

"The truth hurts, Tommy. The truth hurts."

* * *

From: PRRPMnoreply@corinth.gov  
To: susieq@msn.com  
Subject: Re: Attacks and the water supply

The attacks inside the city are _not_ a plot by the government to keep us scared. We would think the fact that the entire world has been taken over by a computer virus would be enough evidence of the reality of the problem.

Sincerely,  
The Power Rangers

_p.s._ No wonder Dr. K is always in such a bad mood if these are the kinds of questions she has to answer. Although...susieq, can I interest you in some seaside property? Very reasonable rates.

 

From: PRRPMnoreply@corinth.gov  
To: bakersdozen@aol.com  
Subject: Re: Joining

I'm sorry, but currently all positions on the team are filled. We will keep your application on file in case we find a need for a pastry chef.

Sincerely,  
The Power Rangers

_p.s._ She was totally kidding. Of course we need a pastry chef. Please come for a taste test as soon as possible.

 

From: PRRPMnoreply@corinth.gov  
To: jasonjay@hotmail.com  
Subject: Re: Just curious

The team spends our free time in various training simulations in order to better protect Corinth. A strict regimen of diet and exercise keeps us fit.

Sincerely,  
The Power Rangers

_p.s._ Well, that and drinking the moonshine Old Man Jones down the street has been making. Also, I'm pretty sure Dillon spends a lot of time jerking off.

 

From: PRRPMnoreply@corinth.gov  
To: yankeedoodle@msn.com  
Subject: Re: ARE WE ALL GOING TO DIE???

No.

Sincerely,  
The Power Rangers

_p.s._ Probably not. Most likely not. At least a 90% chance not.

 

From: PRRPMnoreply@corinth.gov  
To: greenlvr@msn.com  
Subject: Re: The Green Ranger

No, the Green Ranger is not single. Or available in any way.

Sincerely,  
The Power Rangers

_p.s._ Really? That's news to me.  
 _p.p.s._ Really. By the way, did you actually think your ridiculous postscripts were being sent? You can't outsmart me. — Dr. K  
 _p.p.p.s._ Is that so? Then who's arguing with me in the replies to fan mail?  
 _p.p.p.p.s._ I hate you.  
 _p.p.p.p.p.s._ No, you don't.  
 _p.p.p.p.p.p.s._ I'll have to consider this matter carefully.

* * *

Antonio was sprawled on the futon with a pile of papers when Jayden came into the room. Blinking, Jayden lost track of the battle plan he'd been testing in his mind and stared. Antonio usually didn't, well, spend time in Jayden's room during the day. It was...complicated.

Rolling over onto his back, clutching a bunch of the papers, Antonio grinned up at him. "Ahí estás, mi amor."

Jayden didn't have to look in a mirror to know he was turning red. "Antonio..."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you what?"

"That you get _fan mail_!" Antonio sat up, his smile only getting wider.

Jayden found he honestly had no idea what to say. 

"The mail? From the people in town? Addressed so adorably to Lord Shiba?" Antonio started shuffling through the papers in his hand. "The ones from the kids are best. This one even has drawings of all of us." He waved the paper. "The Barracuda Blade is remarkably accurate."

"Oh."

"I had no idea so many people knew you're the Red Ranger. It looks like one or two have even figured out who I am. That's impressive."

"Not _that_ many people know," Jayden said, obscurely feeling as if he'd lost an argument he didn't know he was having.

Antonio looked down at the pile of papers on the futon. "Really?"

"It's just...the people on the island who've been here for a few generations know. It's not like we could keep it a total secret."

"I love it." Antonio picked another paper out. "Listen to this one, it's great."

"No!" Jayden held out his hand, feeling his face get even hotter. "Please don't."

"The people love you." Antonio looked up, his expression more serious. "They know you're trying to protect them."

"I know, it's just...embarrassing to listen to." 

Antonio hummed to himself. "I don't know, I think you'll have to come up with a way to stop me."

"Antonio!"

Expression all innocence, Antonio tilted his head. "Oh, I didn't tell you that Ji and the others went into town? And won't be back for hours?"

Growling, Jayden flung himself on top of Antonio, kissing him fiercely. Pulling back, he said, "No more fan mail."

Smiling, Antonio tossed the papers in his hand across the room. "No more fan mail. I'd rather read you any day."

* * *

_And a bonus Super Sentai..._

"Did you see this?" Gai asked, bouncing across the main cabin, waving a piece of paper. "Did you see?"

Marvelous threw another dart. "Hmm? Did your bounty get raised again?"

Gai skidded to a stop, beaming even wider than usual, which was saying a lot. "Fan mail! I got fan mail! Gokai Silver got fan mail!"

"What—"

Before he could even finish, Gai bounded off, still waving the paper as he disappeared into the galley, hollering for Doc.

Luka looked up from cheating at a game of solitaire. "What's fan mail?"

Marvelous shrugged, throwing his next dart. "Who knows? I'm sure we'll be hearing about it for a month, though."

\--end--


End file.
